


Consideration 7

by Grey (grey853)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Series: Consideration, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey853/pseuds/Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair has another setback on his road to recovery from his traumatic brain injury.  Jim knows what to do to make him feel in control.<br/>This story is a sequel to Consideration 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consideration 7

## Consideration 7

by Grey

Author's webpage: <http://grey.ravenshadow.net/>

* * *

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Pet Fly, UPN, and Paramount. Lucky folk. Even so, we're going to play around for awhile. 

Notes: These guys just won't leave me alone. They keep coming up with this stuff and are just too damn stubborn to give up. 

* * *

Humiliation, the big warty-faced, glow-in-the-dark monster, stared Blair Sandburg straight in the eyes. "Jesus. I hate this!" He stormed around the kitchen banging pans, slamming cabinet doors, throwing defenseless Tupperware containers. Finally he smashed his fist into solid wall. He bruised the knuckles, but didn't damage the wall, much. 

"Damn it, Blair. Would you stop that before you hurt yourself." 

"You stop it." 

Taking a deep and tempering breath, Jim watched his lover act out on major frustration. Trying to stay calm, he whispered, "Come on, Chief. I know you're angry, but breaking your hand won't change anything." 

"Yeah, right. Wouldn't want to slow down the handjobs." 

Flushing heat burned overly sensitive skin. "That's enough. You're upset, but don't take it out on me." 

"Don't I have a right to be upset, Jim? I mean, I don't even know how you can stand there looking at me. I am like so disgusting." 

Trying to slip up behind his lover, Blair side-stepped quickly to avoid his touch. "You are not disgusting. Would you just stop this shit." 

"Oh, right. I guess that's next. First I piss in the bed and next I'll be...." 

"Just stop it." Jim squeezed his eyes shut against the memory of finding his lover groaning and rolling out of bed in horror the previous night. "You had an accident. That's all." 

"Another seizure, Jim. A fucking seizure that ambushed me in my sleep." Sinking down into the chair, Blair covered his face with his hands. 

"It's not your fault, babe." Again, Jim tried to reach for his guide's shoulder, but Blair shrugged it away. 

"Please. Don't touch me right now. I just need to sort this out. This is like really tough." 

"I know, Chief." 

"No, you don't, Jim. You think you do, but you don't." 

Seeing Blair's misery stung like blisters on peppered eyes. He spoke in a soothing whisper. "Then tell me, love." 

His voice choked on the words moving clumsily over a swollen tongue. "It's like I don't have any say-so over my own body anymore. So many things have changed in the last month and I hate it. I can't even teach yet. I can't drive. What good can I do you? You're out there with no backup. I hate feeling like this. I can't trust anything to work right. I fell yesterday and wet the bed last night. What's next? Wetting myself in public? Wandering around lost somewhere? I just don't know what to do." 

His eyes and nose red, Blair dropped his head and hid his face. His voice muffled by flesh, he cried, "Jesus, Jim, tell me this will be over soon. Please. I'm just like really too tired for this shit." 

Heart thundering pain tore at his chest as he watched his lover weep quietly into the dark folds of his own arms. Self-discipline barely restrained him. Desperate to remain calm, he fell back on old training. "Listen to me, Chief. I want you to nod if you can hear me. Can you do that for me?" 

"I'm not deaf yet, Jim." 

"I know. But I want you to understand what I'm going to say and I don't want to be tuned out on this." 

"I never tune you out." 

"Obfuscation has no place here today, Blair Sandburg. I need you to really listen." 

"'Kay." Tiny sniffles wet the fragile word. "I'm listening." 

"I know you hate all this. I do, too. Nobody likes it when the body becomes some unknown sniper shooting down your defenses. You like to know your strengths, your best teams. When they get shot down, then you've got to send for reinforcements." 

"Military analogy, Jim?" A slight lifting of tone brought a Sentinel grin. 

"Yeah, well, it's what I know. Anyway, you're upset because you've had a few casualties. Doesn't mean all the troops have been taken out. You've got most of your personnel up and running. We've just got to figure out how to tighten the perimeter, fall back a little, and recoup. Study the strategies." 

Shoulders shifted and Blair sat up. Always prepared, Jim handed him a box of tissues. "Thanks." He blew his nose. "Man, my head hurts." 

"When did that start?" 

"Early this morning. Don't worry. I know it's only because I'm so pissed, if you'll pardon the expression." 

"Will you let me hold you now?" Jim tilted his head and gave his prize begging look. 

"I'm a mess. I need to take a shower." 

"Blair, please." 

"I appreciate the story-telling. I just can't handle your pity right now." 

"Pity? You think my love for you is pity? You're wrong. You still don't get it." 

"What don't I get? That my body is in a battle for survival? Oh, I get it alright. I just don't seem to be able to marshal the forces to fight against these fucking sneak attacks." 

"Don't think like that, Babe. We're in this together. Just let me hold you a little while." 

Still shaking his head, ignoring the pleas. "Man, I just feel too dirty right now. I'm like really sorry about all this, Jim. After we had such a great time before we fell asleep, to have this happen, just was too much, you know." 

"You just don't listen. Why should you be sorry?" 

"Don't be mad." 

"I'm not mad at you. I'm angry because of the situation. Why would you think I'd be mad at you?" 

"You didn't sign on to take put up with something like this." Blair stared down at his hands in distress. 

"Would I be mad if you'd had a nosebleed or if you'd been beaten or shot? No. Would I be mad if you got sick in the bed? No. So, why would this be any different? It's part of the condition right now. We'll see the doctor and see about a change in medicine or something." 

"Oh, man. The medicine. I haven't taken it this morning." 

"What about last night? Did you take it before you went to bed?" 

"Shit." 

"It's okay." 

"No, it's not. I forgot. We got busy and I just forgot. I fell asleep and never got back up to take it. I'm so stupid." 

"You're not stupid, Chief. I'm to blame here, too. I should've reminded you. Guess my head was somewhere else." 

Blair actually strangled on his laugh. "Like no kidding." He vividly recalled the wonderful deep heat of Sentinel mouth engulfing his cock and felt himself growing hard. 

Jim sniffed the air, noting the strong earthy scent of Blair's arousal. Feelings became mutual. "I think we had a deal earlier, Babe. You go take your medicine and a shower. Then I'll pay up my part of the bargain." No longer afraid of rejection, he reached out to take his partner's hand, rubbing knuckles with thumbs. 

"Oh man, I don't know if I can walk right this minute." He moved one hand down beneath the waistband of his gray sweats and gripped his own proud erection. 

Shifting positions quickly, Jim came to his side, pulling his lover to his feet. He slipped his hand down past soft fabric and a larger hand embraced the smaller one. A double layer of pumping flesh stroked the straining member several times as Blair leaned his head on Jim's bare chest at the opening of his robe. Whimpering groans and warm breath tickled across Sentinel skin. 

Taking a deep breath, self-discipline fully tested, Jim moaned. "We've got to stop for a bit, Babe. You need to go take the medicine, then we'll finish this." 

"Oh, man, fuck." Shaking his head, Blair refused to stop. "No way. I'm staying here." 

Jim removed his hand from his lover's cock and grabbed both shoulders. Then he stared down into huge dilated pupils, the blue merely a thin rim. With one hand he tenderly stroked brown curls as he spoke. "First things first. You remember the deal, Chief. I'm yours any way, any time, but you've got to stay on top of this dosage thing." 

"Oh, man this sucks." Feeling the grip tighten, he relented. "Okay, okay. Stop before you break the bone. I'm going." 

When he didn't step to it right away, Jim snapped, "Go on, Blair." 

"Give me a minute, Jim. The blood's stuck. My legs don't want to move yet." 

Chuckling, he helped guide his lover toward the bathroom. "Man, you are like so damn pushy. Give a guy a break for Christsakes. First you get me so hard I can't think and then you send me to take a shower. I swear to god, you're trying to kill me here." 

Teasing, nibbling at an ear, he whispered, "But it's not going to be cold shower. Be quick and I'll meet you upstairs." 

Blair froze in place. "Man, I can't get back in that bed, Jim. Not yet. I mean, I didn't even clean it up yet." 

Jim leaned his forehead in and rested against his guide's. "It's taken care of, babe." 

Pulling back, baffled, he asked, "How?" 

"This wasn't the first wet spot we've had, you know. I put a protective covering over the mattress right after we started sleeping together." 

Blair practically howled, "You did what? Man, like you are so fucking anal." 

"You know it, Babe. Now, hurry up. Sheets are already changed and I've got to be at work in just under two hours." Wrapping his arm's around the younger man's waist, he drew him closer to show off his own hardness. Humping against his partner's groin, he whined, "And there's no way you're sending me out to face the criminals of Cascade like this." 

Shoving back, he braced Jim up against the wall. "Bet your ass I'm not, Big Guy. You're mine. Get upstairs and get ready." 

Every pore itchy with sweat, Jim obeyed. His mouth dried in anticipation as he took the stairs two at a time. Blair had used the command voice. "God, hurry up, Chief. My arteries are about to rupture here." 

He heard the chuckling from below, the water turned on, and the distinct sound of a cap being removed. "God, you're so damn impatient. I'll be there in just a few minutes." After just a heartbeat, he heard a throaty order whispered. "And don't you dare do anything without me. Take off that robe. Lie flat on your back and put your hands behind your head. Spread those legs and wait." 

"Like I could lie face down like this, Chief." Mumbling to himself, he stripped and did what his guide demanded. Damn, it felt good to be a Sentinel with a bossy guide. 

The End, for now. 


End file.
